


Ugly

by readysetstarker



Series: Anonymous Said... [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: Tony’s scars were a testament to his survival; he survived an all-out war in space, traveled through time to bring Peter and half of the universe back to life, and had almost given his life for it.prompt fill from tumblr
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Anonymous Said... [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541701
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> you ever hurt yourself w/ your own writing?
> 
> **prompt from tumblr:** How about “There is nothing ugly about you.”

Tony’s scars were a testament to his survival; he survived an all-out war in space, traveled through time to bring Peter and half of the universe back to life, and had almost given his life for it.

But Peter knew his mentor, knew why he had started ducking his head near any reflective surface, knew why he set his jaw so tight when he was stopped by paparazzi and photographers for pictures. He knew why Tony only held Morgan in his left arm instead of his right. The arm he had built was fine-tuned enough that he could never accidentally hurt her.

It hurt, watching Tony pause when a news reel about his new energy program showed footage from years ago, before Tony’s snap. Peter tried not to let his sympathy show, even when Tony turned to him and hid behind a snow-white, toothy grin.

“Of course they’d use footage from my hey day,” Tony joked, eyes focused on his feet rather than the screen. “No one wants to see an ugly old man leading the revolution in renewable energy.”

Peter’s breath hitched. His chest ached as he moved to put his hands on Tony’s hips, purposely kissing and nuzzling the long stretch of red scarring on Tony’s neck. For once, Peter abused his enhanced strength and fought back against Tony’s hands pushing him away.

“There’s nothing ugly about you,” he murmured against Tony’s neck, and then his cheek, and his mouth. “Nothing, Tony Stark. Do you hear me?”

Peter pretended not to notice the tremors in Tony’s hands when they grasped Peter’s and brought them to Tony’s lips.


End file.
